Multi-surface vacuum cleaners are adapted for cleaning hard floor surfaces such as tile and hardwood and soft floor surfaces such as carpet and upholstery. Some multi-surface vacuum cleaners comprise a fluid delivery system that delivers cleaning fluid to a surface to be cleaned and a fluid recovery system that extracts spent cleaning fluid and debris (which may include dirt, dust, stains, soil, hair, and other debris) from the surface. The fluid delivery system typically includes one or more fluid supply tanks for storing a supply of cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for delivering the cleaning fluid from the fluid supply tank to the fluid distributor. An agitator can be provided for agitating the cleaning fluid on the surface. The fluid recovery system typically includes a recovery tank, a nozzle adjacent the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a source of suction in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned and through the nozzle and the working air conduit to the recovery tank. Other multi-surface cleaning apparatuses include “dry” vacuum cleaners which can clean different surface types, but do not dispense or recover liquid.